


Downward Spiral

by Odinson2477



Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [3]
Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey, Camp Camp (Web Series), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adult/kid shippers stay away or I'll beat you, Don't Like Don't Read, Polytheism, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Pre-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Swearing, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinson2477/pseuds/Odinson2477
Summary: (Those that have seen forsaken or played it themselves already know what's going on but I'm gonna explain it anyway for the people that don't know)Cayde 6 has been murdered...a child goes on the warpath...the vanguard and a god clash...a beast is awoken...(and im not talking about riven) unlikely allies come together to take down the prodigal prince...a family wounded...an old friend returns
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649251
Kudos: 1





	1. He didn't feel a thing...but they do

Zavala consumed by rage rushed towards jay but jason grabbed him and held him back "what did you do boy?!" He screamed at the child, jay fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face, he felt guilt even though he didn't know what he had done "I told you all he would get us killed! Our friend is gone! Part of our family GONE!!" zavala continued to scream "leave" jason pushed him back with a cold tone, zavala stopped trying to get to the boy "this isn't over, that child will rot in Tartarus!" Zavala stormed out 

Everyone stood staring, most of them stood in total shock but others were bawling their eyes out "What did you do?!" Nurf marched over furious "nurf he didn't do-" david tried to calm him "bullshit he didn't do anything! You heard what he said, he told us that jay was to blame!" Harrison joined in by nurfs side "he has done terrible things so far this summer, this was probably done to send a message!" Nerris, Preston, dolph, space kid and erid joined in on nurfs accusation 

They continued battering jay with accusations and even insults, jay began to hear other voices besides the campers "we will be one, o murderer mine." The voices grew louder and made his head ache, he fell to the floor holding his ears trying to block it out "ENOUGH!!" he then heard his grandfather "you seven do me one big favor...GET OUT!! GET OUT!!" drifter led them out before jason could really snap, the voices that lie in Jay's mind ceased...at least for now

3 day's later...

"He had the worst jokes." Ikora spoke out "even worse timing." She stood in front of caydes casket with everyone else behind her grieving "this is not your fault." She looked over at jay, he didn't look back at her, he felt he couldn't, he felt like somehow he caused caydes death "this is on the head of uldren sov." She said with hatred "we're going to fight him." She turned around to face everyone "do you hear me? All of us, every titan, every warlock, every hunter, we will take the reef by storm." She turned around to caydes casket "then we will mount the head of that son of a bitch on his precious throne, for our fireteam, for our family...for cayde."

All was silent for a moment "no." Zavala broke the silence "what did you say?" Ikora asked in pure confusion "we are no longer an army...we are no longer conquerors." Zavala walked towards Ikora "we need to keep our eyes here, on our home, the people, the traveller, the children, so if another sov want's a stretch of lifeless rocks...let him have it." Ikora put a hand on the casket "this is cayde we're talking about, for us to do nothing is, is..." "say it." He stared her in the eyes "cowardice." Max spoke out with tears running down his face

"You want to hide, your best friend was just murdered and you want to fucking sit back and hide?!" "Maxwell-" Max began screaming "Don't fucking Maxwell me! That sick bastard deserves to die, and you don't even give a shit!!" Jason put a hand on Max's shoulder "leave." Jason told zavala "but Jason I-" "DON'T...just don't." Zavala was shocked but he began to leave, jason pulled max into an embrace "no stone will be left unturned kiddo, we're gonna find the prick and he. Will. Bleed." Zavala came back for a moment "I do not wish to bury anymore family." 

Before jason could say anything "you won't have to." Jay spoke out, everyone was shocked because that was the first time he had spoken in day's "Uldren Sov is mine." He said with hatred but also determination 

The next day...

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Jay screamed at his grandfather "I mean your not going kiddo, we're not sure where he is and I'm not going to put anyone in danger." "This is bullshit!" Jay continued screaming drawing everyone's attention "it's for your own safety jay." Jay wasn't going to accept this without a fight "I've slain gods on my own, that little prince is no match for me!" Jason got stern "Jayden Bouras that is final." Jay hated being called by his full name, he stormed off into his room and locked the door

He began breaking things in the room and even started punching holes in the wall, he was about to throw the chair out the window but before he did he saw a note taped to the window, he used said chair to grab the note, it read "meet me at my setup when everyone is asleep. Signed Drift" 

Latert that night...

Jay made his way inside drifters 'setup' it was a ship with drifters snake symbol on it that he landed, he went inside to see drifter smoking a cigarette "im here, what do you want?" He put the cigarette out "I heard that you wanna go after the little pissant prince, if only you knew someone that has the perfect stealth ship to get you there, since the vanguard has a border around the reef so no one can get in." Jay's face lit up "I'll do anything, I'll do your laundry, I'll clean this ship and the derelict, I'll even give myself a massive wedgie right now if that's what it takes!"

Drifter laughed "I gotta admit I admire that determination kiddo, so heres the de-" drifter turned around to see jay with cleaning supplies, a basket of drifters laundry and he was pulling his teddy bear underwear up enough to reach over his head "please tell me I don't have to do this part." He said in a high pitched voice "uh, ya don't." Jay let out a sigh of relief before letting go of his underwear which snapped back and made him yelp, drifter let out another small laugh

Drifter spoke while jay 'adjusted' his underoos "if I let you do this you gotta promise me three things." Jay nodded "Number one you be careful, you are my favorite around here. Number two you bring that son of a bitches head back. And number three...get the ace of spades back, please." Jay nodded determined "about an hour here is five hours out on the reef so you should be back in time for breakfast." Drifter handed jay the keys

Before drifter let him leave "kiddo wait a sec!" Jay stopped and drifter ran towards him and knelt down, he gave jay a hug "I'm serious, BE CAREFUL." "I will." Drifter got a smirk on his face, he reached into the back of Jay's pants and tugged on his teddy bear underwear "if your not here then who's whities will get tighty heh." Jay broke out of the grip and gasped offended "I'll have you know sir that only the nerdiest of nerds wear tighty whities!" Drifter let out a laugh before ruffling Jay's hair

"For Cayde." Drifter told him "For Cayde." Jay said back, he started walking off towards the ship, he made his inside and sat down but he found the chair uncomfortable "man this chair sucks!" His ghost advised him "I don't think the chair is the problem there 'bear butt'." Jay got up and noticed he didn't fix his 'tighty' problem, he blushed with a nervous smile as he fixed it "next stop...the reef." His ghost said "next stop...uldren sov."


	2. Doing a deal with the devil of the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay sneaks past the vanguard's border around the reef and he meets two people that could help him find the prodigal prince

After getting by the vanguard's border, Jay lands on the reef, he begins to explore and finds a strange symbol marked on a rock, his ghost analyzes it "apparently this belongs to the spider, unless uldren has a weird new nickname I suggest we keep looking." "You will find what you seek at the nearby campsite...o hunter mine." Jay heard that strange voice again but nonetheless he found said campsite

Jay's ghost hacked a terminal which revealed some rocks to be fake "huh...well that's a start." They proceeded downwards and found some disturbing looking creatures "looks like some shit out of Preston's play's." Jay commented out loud "those helmets are strange, do you think they can see us?" His ghost asked however the creatures answered by aiming guns at them "I think they can see us!" Jay shot the creatures and killed them except for one which managed to survive

Jay went over and stomped on it's head and kept it there "where is uldren sov?!" He asked angered, the creature replied in an alien language "it's speaking in fallen language, but um anyway, you won't like what it said." Jay proceeded with another stomp killing the creature, the two kept moving on, they saw eight big creatures standing on a ridge "you seek to kill our father dead thing? You will find death for yourself." One of them said over their comms

Dozens more of those creatures ambushed Jay and his ghost, Jay mercilessly cut them all down one by one "death is my sword and your shield." The creature said once again, after Jay was finished killing the creatures another person came on over the comm channel "fancy seeing you here." It was a woman "who the hell are you?" "I am Petra Venj, I used to fight alongside your father." Jay was shocked but at the same time wondered how many people did his father become freinds with

"I heard your hunting uldren, I could help with that." Jay doesn't trust her "and why would you do that?" "Because I want him dead as much as you, well, maybe less but cayde was a friend of mine too." Jay sighed "do you know where he is?" Petra sent Jay a set of coordinates "no but I know someone who does, except he won't open his doors with witnesses, secure the area." Jay proceeded onwards "I'm sending you backup...please don't shoot the backup." 

On his way to wherever Petra was sending him Jay found his 'backup' "our backup...are fallen." His ghost said a little bit concerned "oh, did I forget to mention that?" Jay joined the fighting with his unusual backup "what even are these things?" Jay asked as he ripped on of their heads off "their called the scorn, uldrens right hand, the fanatic resurrects dead fallen and turns them into bloodthirsty puppets." 

After a while Jay and the fallen killed off the rest of the scorn, he then proceeded over to petra, more fake rocks were removed and revealed a secret hideout "shine your shoes young one, your about to meet the spider." Petra brought him down to meet a big fallen who coincidentally looked like a spider "if it isn't Petra Venj, the worst jailer in the solar system! On the run are we?" "I heard you lost the shore." She retaliated "YOU lost MY shore, so what brings you to my home away from home away from home?"

Petra began to explain "there was one man who was the greatest friend to...cayde 6. This here is his son." Jay stepped foward "A Bouras!" Spider exclaimed "the three of us want the same thing spider, uldren and his barons...dead." spider thought for a second "oh I see!" He laughed "I'm sorry but I'm afraid it is I who will come up short." Petra put a hand on her knife "it's true, I know where uldren and his 'barons' scheme." Jay put a hand on his spear "you go scratch your itch and we can just say...you owe me, do we have a deal?" 

Petra let go of her knife and jay stepped forward "no deal." Petra stood back shocked, Jay jumped on top of spider and drew out his spear "do I look like I'm fucking around?! You will tell me where uldren is or so help the God's I will tear your limbs off one by one!" Spider stared at him in the eyes for a moment before laughing "you really are like your father! Ok kid tell you what, since I find you...entertaining I'll give you a little insight on the barons." Jay got off of spider "now that I can work with." No one can see it but spider was grinning 

"The trickster, the name says it all. The hangman, he's been capturing some of my servitors and doing who the hell knows what with them. The rider, she runs a pack of pike riding heathens!" The fanatic, he can resurrect the fallen, his dark magic has no place on my shore. The mindbender, he has a morbid obsession with the hive. The mad bomber, emphasis on mad. The machinist, she sits on a mountain on tech stolen from me! The rifleman, the only fallen alive that could make the shot the mortalized...cayde 6."

"Uldren, the man who pulled the trigger, he may be in the wind. You have your targets, now you pick em off one by one and eventually, the little prince will have no where left to hide." Jay began to walk out but petra stopped him "for your father's sake...please be careful." Jay nodded back and headed off to avenge his uncle


	3. A truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the reef Jay begins his war against the scorn and the prodigal prince, meanwhile back at the camp drifter learns about a secret that someone close to him has been hiding

The morning after Jay left...

The next morning began except nobody was smiling hell not even jason could muster one up, but there was one person who always could "alright kid's today I think should be a free day how does that sound?" Usually the kid's would've loved that but that still didn't help, after what they all had seen the day before it left one of the kid's wondering "pa?" It was space neil "what happens if you die?" Jason's eye's widened

He knelt down to him "you see junior-" "did someone say Cameron Campbell?" As cameron walks in for the first time in weeks "no one?" He let out a sigh "I get you kid's are hurt about what happened but mister Campbell has a plan." No one cared about what he was saying "a plan to put that little prince into the ground!" Everyone's faces lit up "that's right, mister Campbell just so happens to have some stealth tech that I definitely DID NOT steal from the chinese."

Jason stopped him "that's great cam but, we're not risking any of the kid's lifes...so I'll go." The kid's didn't like hearing that "that's bullshit!" Max yelled out "yeah we've been training for forever!" Nikki joined in "I understand kid's but your not ready! I don't even know what the hell those things were in the prison." He knelt down to them "I just can't lose anymore of you kid's...not again." They ceased their complaints "speaking of, Davey where's Jay?"

"Drifter told me he was in the forest relieving...stress." Jason stood up "did he say where in the forest?" "No, afterwards he told he was going after some ship, I think it was named the gold glimmer." Cameron rubbed his chin "that's strange I own the gold- oh God's no." David grew concerned "what is it sir?" Then out of nowhere Drifter kicked the door open, he had tear marks on his face and he looked extremely pissed 

"Drift what's wrong?" Jason asked "get outta my way." Drifter ignored, he marched towards Cameron "how could you kill my fucking CHILD?!" he went to punch cameron but he dodged it "I didn't kill him it was an accident wu mi-" "Bullshit!" Cameron drew his hunting knife "I won't back down from you!" "Shut up!" They yelled at each other "what the hell is going on?!" Max yelled at the two of them, drifter huffed and puffed "he killed Chucky, my boy!" The kid's were shocked along with Jason and David, Gwen wasn't cause she thought he did anyway

Drifter rushed towards Cameron and pinned him against the wall, he pushed his arm onto his neck "fuck you!" The kid's backed away from them, Cameron overpowered Drifter and pushed him to the ground, he get on Drifter and began punching him, Neil ran over and tried to push Campbell off, Drifter socked Campbell right in the face before Campbell sliced drifter in the chest, the fighting continued to outside "piece of shit!" 

"Campbell back off!" Jason yelled at him but he didn't listen, Drifter eventually overpowered Campbell and brought him to the ground, Cameron dropped his knife in the struggle and Drifter grabbed it, he began to push it down towards his neck "fucking child killer!" Jason saw he was about to kill Campbell and drew his gun "I'll fucking kill you!" Jason stood there watching, he aimed his gun at Drifter...but then he put it down, everyone watched as Drifter stabbed Cameron in the neck over and over and over again

After Drifter got off of him he just laid on the ground with his face in his hands "Chucky he's...he's gone." "I know brother." Jason knelt down beside him, after a few moments of silence and grieve Cameron was resurrected, Jason grabbed him by the throat "You are no longer our family, may the fallen hunt you and the hive strip the flesh from your bones!" He let go of him "now get the fuck out of our camp." Cameron got up and he ran, he ran and didn't even look back

After a while things seemingly went back to normal except for jay still missing "where's Jay?" A certain trio asked the Drifter who was smoking a cigarette, he leaned in and whispered "don't tell anyone but he's hunting uldren." The three were stunned "figured he'd be back by now." Max whisper shouted "how the hell is he on the reef?!" "One of my old stealth ships, don't worry about him he can handle himself."

"I saw what you did earlier Neil." He said trying to change the subject "I appreciate that." He held his fist out for a fist bump, Neil replied to it with a high five instead which made the other three laugh "come on kid I don't bite, well, the people I care about anyway." Neil asked concerned "is Jay going to be alright?" Drifter put out his cigarette "he's killed God's on his own, this little prince ain't nothing to worry about, don't get your whities too tighty over it." Neil blushed as his other two friends laughed 

"The hell you laughing about Maxy boy?." Drifter made a motion for Max to look down and when he did he saw his pants around his ankles revealing he is also wearing tighty whities which made Nikki laugh, he blushed and quickly pulled them back up "be careful around Gaylord ya hear?" The two boys nodded as Nikki kept laughing, the trio left Drifters tent, Drifter let out a sigh "kid's."


	4. Repercussions and unexpected guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason attempts to ease the kid's pain while they are greeted by an old friend (and someone else that no one is probably gonna give a damn about)

After breakfast and the 'campbell' incident all of the kid's weren't chaotic as they normally were, everyday the camp was filled with noise but now...nothing, Jason found Max sitting in his tent, he saw Max try to hide the tears steaming down his face but he failed, he pulled Max into an embrace "why did this happen?" He asked the old man "I don't know kid, we're gonna make that fucker pay." "Jay's gonna have fun with him." Jason nodded his head and let out a small laugh "that kid does have quite the thing for justice."

Jason had his ghost transmate a box to him "Cayde made something for each of you." Max opened the box, inside was a black hoodie with an ace of spades on the front "he made this?" Jason nodded, Max took off his normal blue hoodie and put on the new one, after a moment Max hugged Jason while crying "thank you." "It's gonna be alright kiddo." Max gave Jason a playful punch to his side "don't call me that." Jason let out a laugh

Jason gave the kid's everything that Cayde had made for them, for Neil he made a sweater that was black with an ace of spades on it, for Nikki it was he prized chicken Colonel with a note that said "she only eats sesame seed muesli and drinks purified spring water with a sprig of parsley, play nice you two!" For dolph it was a art set with a paint brush that had an ace on it and also a package of multi colored underwear with a note that said "maybe this will get Nurf off your back, white underoos are the color for nerds ya know."

For Erid it was a jacket like she had but it was black with an ace of spades on the back, for Space Neil it was an actual astronaut suit that would fit him and it had an ace on the right arm, for Nerrison it was a book of dark age lore that she has been wanting for a long time, for Harrison it was a magicians hat that had an ace on it, for Nurf it was a new knife with an ace on it and a note that said "kid ya do know that the other kid's would want to be friends with you if you be nice to them right? But hey what do I know...I'm dead." And finally for Preston it was videos recorded by Caydes ghost on multiple famous plays

Everything the kid's got had a note that read "I just want you kid's to remember me." And they will, afterwards the kid's starting feeling a little bit better "what did he get for you?" Nikki asked with her new partner in crime Colonel "He was a brother to me, a great friend, an uncle to you little shit's, all I want from him now is for him to finally find peace in the golden fields of Elysium." Jason said to her, Bolt came running over to Jason "Hellllllllllo Jas! There's a cool looking russian spartan at the entrance for you!" Jason shook his head thinking since it was bolt telling him this that it would be bullshit, he went over to the entrance and when he saw the spartan standing there he froze

All of the kid's were in the mess hall waiting for Drifter to serve lunch, Jason walked in the 'russian spartan' and a boy, of course Space Neil asked "who are you?" The spartan replied "my name is Saint 14." Some of the kid's were starstruck (preston) while the rest were confused "they call me the greatest titan who ever lived...and I would be dead if it were not for Justin's son, no not this one the other one." He said looking down at the boy who awkwardly waved, Preston looked like he peed his pants (he did pee a little)

He ran up to Saint "Oh this will be PERFECT!! I could use you in one of my plays!" "Well I have been told I am quite the actor." Saint said back, while Preston was planning out his next play and fanboying a bit the boy sat down at the table with Max, Nikki and Neil "H-hello." Max looked confused "your Jay's brother?" The boy nodded his head "I'm Jordan." Nikki seemed disappointed "Jay is so tough and cool, but you look like a wimp." Jordan rolled his eyes "yes I may not be a warmonger like him but I am strong like him, we got that from our father."

"He's here right?" The trio shook their heads, Jordan let out a sigh "I want to apologize to him." "For what?" Niel asked, Jordan looked around to make sure no one was listening "I was there when he was abducted by the cult, I saw a gun drop onto the floor, I could've grabbed it, I could've saved him...but I didn't, I was too scared."

Meanwhile on the tangled shore

Jay was riding on a scorn modified pike, he was chasing the scorn baron named The Rider, her pike was smoking and the front was on fire, Jay got close enough to her he jumped off his pike and onto her, he dug his spear deep into her throat and slit it, he jumped off the pike, her pike kept going straight into a wall and exploded "That's one down." Jay's ghost said "yes one down, one step closer to me waking up." Jay heard that voice in his mind again, Jay ignored it "now we go after The Trickster, get the worst one out of the way."


	5. Brotherly hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan explains what happened between himself and Jay

While most of the kid's were either fanboying (cough cough Preston) or were admiring Saint 14 Jordan took Max, Neil and Nikki to their tent where he could speak in private "Let's cut the shit, what the hell happened that day." Max demanded "I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Jordan said in despair "I could've saved my brother, but after our last talk...he showed me that he wants nothing to do with me, besides kill me." "Last talk?" Neil asked, Jordan let out a big sigh 

Last year...

(This is back when Jay was deimos so for right now I'm gonna refer to him as deimos)

Deimos stood over a man who had a gunshot wound to his chest, his pregnant wife was in the corner crying and terrified, there were two cult guards stopping her from interfering "Now I'll ask again, where is Amanda?" He asked the bleeding man "Up your fucking crazy ass!" Deimos brought his fist down upon the man's nose breaking it immediately, his wife screaming and begging him to stop, that only gave Deimos an idea

Deimos pulled out the Rose (his hand cannon, I don't really know it's story in destiny but im making my own story about it) and he aimed it at the women's pregnant belly, the man started to panic "no, no, no, not her! It's me you want you sick son of a bitch leave her out of this!" Deimos looked back at the man and smiled, he knelt down "Tell me where Amanda is, and I'll let your wife and child live, I may be cruel...but I am fair." "Fuck, fine! She's hiding in an apartment two blocks from here I swear now let her go!"

(Warning fucked up stuff up ahead)

Deimos stood back up with an even bigger smile "Don't think I've forgotten you Dante, you used to work for me, but you left with some vital information that was best left unsaid. You. Tried. To. Fuck. Me. Over." Deimos put his finger on the trigger "wait! Please I'll anything! I'll do anything just let her live!" Deimos looked back at Dante "let her live?" Deimos thought for a minute "Ok Dante, I'll let HER live." Deimos opened fire at the women's stomach, the couple both screamed "You sick son of a bi-" Deimos stomped on his face and knocked him out

Deimos made his way to the apartment where Dante said Amanda was hiding, he sent in his two guards first to look for her, after a moment Deimos heard two gunshots which confirmed his suspicions...someone was waiting for him, Deimos walked in the apartment room to see four people he only wished to see dead at his feet, Zavala, Ikora, Jason and his brother Jordan "Deimos." Zavala broke the silence "No! His name is Jay, not just some codename you can cross off! He's my brother! He's family!" Jordan yelled "Family is all that matters." Jason said "Yes, yes! No one needs to be hurt here!" "Little too late for that." Deimos said stepping over the guard's bodies

"I understand he's been...hurt, but what about the crimes he has committed?" Ikora asked "You know damn well that it's the cult controlling him." Jason said back angered "You fucking idiots can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Deimos said rolling his eye's "You've been a slave brother, but the whole system is my slave! It's wonders, it's wine, it's people. We could rule together, we were always meant to run together big cub." Deimos said somewhat proud

"He's too far gone." Zavala said annoyed "No! I can save him, I know I...I can save him please grandfather, Ikora, Zavla there's no need for violence!" Jason knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder "If so, then only you can save him." Jordan nodded and walked over to his brother "Remember when we would run around our house and pater would chase us?" Deimos nodded "We could leave all of this behind, this cult, the vanguard all of it." "And never return?" Deimos asked "We can run like true cubs."

Deimos reached into his pocket and pulled out a round object and dropped it on the floor, it was a grenade "Then run brother, run." Deimos ran out of the apartment, Jason cast a ward of dawn to protect themselves, the grenade went off and took the entire apartment room with it

Present day on the reef

Jay was searching in the lair of the Trickster, she has tried fooling him with fake ammo, fake plants, but none of the tricks have caught him off guard, he kept wandering around until he felt a sharp pain in his butt, he felt his underwear rising up until it reached over his head so he couldn't see "Oh man this is going on my insta!" The Trickster took multiple selfies of herself and Jay with his teddy bear underwear over his head, she started to caption it "God slayer? More like teddy bear wimp lol!"

Before she could post it she felt a sharp pain in her jaw, Jay got out of his 'atomic' problem and started to run after her before she could post the pictures, the Trickster had her goons carry exotic engrams that were actually bombs, Jay took one of the fake exotics and threw it at the Trickster's legs, she fell down in extreme pain, she tried to post the picture but before she could she felt Jay's spear dig deep into her back, Jay grabbed the phone from the Trickster and deleted the picture's 

The Trickster let out a laugh "At least I'll be going to the underworld knowing your just some teddy bear undies wearing dork!" She laughed as she tugged on Jay's underwear again before he had time to fix it, Jay stabbed her in all four of her arms and then stomped on her neck and broke it, then he finally fixed his 'stretchy' situation "Good thing you got to her in time, that would've ruined our reputation." Jay heard the voice in his mind again, he winced slightly from the pain (no not the pain in his butt) "Are you ok?" His ghost asked, Jay just shook it off "Im fine, let's just head to the next one."


	6. A growing concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jay continues his crusade against uldren and his barons his ghost worries about what he might be doing to his mind 
> 
> At the camp Saint 14 handles some trouble with the kids

Jay and his ghost have reached the end of the trail of the baron named the Hangman, they entered a large empty room, it was empty...until the Hangman showed up, Jay charged toward him with his spear but the Hangman knocked him back with his mace thing (I honestly don't know what it is) Jay quickly recovered and charged the Hangman again, he jumped on the Hangman and began stabbing his chest, after about 20 stabs the Hangman fell down

Jay stood over the Hangman whom was barely breathing "so disappointing, to have went down so easily, maybe we should just leave him." Jay heard the voice in his mind again, except this time it felt soothing, like Jay could lay his weapons down and relax, the Hangman grabbed Jay's leg "I changed my mind kill, kill, kill him!" The voice shouted, Jay suddenly felt empowered, like he could take on the God's themselves, Jay brought his spear down into the Hangman's skull repeatedly, after a full minute of stabbing he stopped 

Jay sat down away from the Hangman's corpse "Are you alright?" His ghost asked "What do you mean?" "Well, I mean it seem that your, not doing so good." Jay looked at his ghost confused "Look at this." Ghost showed Jay a chart revealing his vitals, they were spiking left and right "I'm fine." Jay said brushing it off, his ghost went on "I've also been monitoring your brain activity, it's...not exactly pretty." Jay looked back at his ghost "show me then." Jay's ghost showed another chart

The chart revealed his brain activity was spiking as well except it was worse "There's something wrong, maybe I should call-" "Don't call anyone." Jay said cutting Ghost off "I'll be better when Uldren is bleeding out at my feet, and begging for the God's to spare his life." Jay spoke in a different tone, a tone he used to speak in before when he was someone else "Now, who's next?" His ghost showed information on another one of Uldren's baron's "The Mad Bomber, this should be fun."

At the camp...

It was the afternoon, the kid's began their normal activities, David said it would be a free day so they kid's were, well...free to do what they want, Saint 14 watched over them and noticed something missing "Where is Justin's other son?" David looked over at him "The younger one Jay, where is he? I want to thank him again for saving my life." "He saved you?" David said with wide eyes which made Saint laugh "What hasn't that boy done? He's slain God's, he's taken the tower back, apparently he's hunting that bastard prince now, I hope he makes him-" "he's on the reef?" Jason asked 

"Hello again my old friend! Yes Drifter said he let him borrow one of his old stealth ships so he could go hunt Uldren down." Jason's good mood faded quickly as he looked over to Drifter "You let him leave?" Jason stared Drifter dead in the eye, Drifter just slowly nodded, Jason began walking away "I shouldn't have trusted you." Drifter began walking after him "Jas come on, he's tough, he can hold his own." Jason turned around and punched Drifter in the face "He's my family, my GRANDSON!! These kid's are all I've got!!" 

Jason had his ghost bring his ship down "I'll bring him back on my own. That prince will die, and these kid's will stay safe." Jason got in his ship, he said one last thing as the door began closing "Stay away from my grandchildren!" Drifter just sat there on the ground "Of course! Typical behavior from the Bouras family." Everyone unfortunately heard the familiar voice, it was Pikeman "Today isn't the day ya little asshole." Drifter said back "Oh on the contrary, we heard that your precious demigod isn't here right now, which means there's no where for you weaker camper's to hide."

Pikeman let out a snide laugh "You have to wait for the strongest to leave, that makes you the weakest." Saint told the cocky young teenager (I don't know pikeman's age but I'm guessing he's like 14) "Where I'm from there's one way we settle our differences...the Crucible!" This time Saint let out a laugh "The three of you go up againt three of our own and the losing camp has to do the other camp's laundry for a month, deal?" Pikeman thought about it for a minute "Deal." He held out his hand to shake, Saint clasped his hand with Pikeman's and nearly crushed it

The adult's brought the kid's to the Crucible at the tower "So, who's going against those fools?" Saint asked the kid's, after a minute of silence Harrison raised his hand "I've been getting pretty good with my powers lately." Saint gave him a thumbs up "Who else?" Jordan stepped forward "I'll do it." "Great! Now we just need one more." After half a minute Max raised his hand "I'll do it, I'm a damn good shot." He said boasting, the three of them got their armor and weapons ready but before Saint let them in he has some "word's of encouragement." 

"Remember children communicate, use all that you know and work as a team. Not only will you be the reason the woodscouts will be doing your laundry for a month, you'll also be the reason why they will cry!" Saint let out a big laugh, the first part actually encouraged Harrison and Jordan but the part about the woodscouts doing their laundry is what encouraged Max "The game is elimination, the first to win three rounds wins the match." 

The match began, Max sat back with a sniper while Harrison and Jordan rushed in, the first round ended with team campbell winning "You obliterated them! Now do it again." Saint said taking over the role of announcer

Back on the reef...

Jay found the Mad Bombers trail which led him to an underground cave "Cayde no fun at all! Such a boring boy to kill, kill, KILL!" the Mad Bomber said to Jay which just pissed him off more, the Mad Bomber placed multiple explosives which Jay had to defuse otherwise it would bring the cave down on top of him, after defusing the bombs the Mad Bomber came out of hiding "Cayde beg and beg and beg! Haha! Ah, mercy please prince Uldren! Oh pretty please oh please, SAD!" this sent Jay over the edge

Jay rushed towards the Mad Bomber and sliced his belly open "Good." The voice in his mind said, Jay grabbed part of the Mad Bombers guts and wrapped it around his neck and began choking him "Good, really make him feel the pain your going through. Just like that hive prince." The voice continued, Jay thought back of when he was killing Nokris, he remembered the satisfaction, he kept strangling the baron "Enough!" Jay's ghost yelled  
Jay snapped back to reality, the Mad Bomber was dead

Back in the crucible...

"Wreck them!" Saint yelled as he watched Harrison chase down Snake/Billy with his stormtrance "BREAK THEM!!" Saint screamed as Harrison finished off the match, team Campbell won 3-1, the kid's cheered knowing they wouldn't have to do any laundry for a month, the trio of Jordan, Max and Harrison came out of the crucible arena happy as kid's on Christmas "That was excellent young ones! Jason must be teaching you well!" Saint said as he high fived them one by one

The woodscouts slowly came out in shame and were greeted by Drifter whom was holding a big basket full of dirty clothes "Better get crackin!" Saint walked over to them "I will admit, you put up a good fight but you lacked teamwork." Drifter tapped Saint on the shoulder "What? I hate the boy's father, I barely know him. What I'm trying to say is work on the teamwork and maybe one day you could best some of these kid's." Saint said giving advice to the woodscouts, the woodscouts left with the basket of laundry, Saint looked over at Jordan who was smiling for the first time

"Do you think Jay will forgive him?" Saint asked Drifter "That kid does hold a helluva lot of grudges but, ya can always hope."


	7. Something left to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cutting down 7 of the 8 barons Jay has got Uldren's attention, Jay knows were Uldren is heading, now all he has to do is pull the trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the rest of the barons because I feel like it's boring just explaining their deaths

Jay returns to spider's lair with news about his deeds "Their dead, now where the fuck is Uldren?" Spider fiddled with the dead ghost in his hands "I've gotta admit kid I'm impressed, but besides that your bloodbath has got the little prince running scared, he's headed to the awoken watchtower." Jay nodded and began leaving, he reached the entrance to spider's lair but before he left he felt a sharp pain in his head, he fell to the ground and began vomiting

"Are you sure your-" Jay's ghost stopped when he saw black veins on Jay's neck, Jay covered them up "What the hell was that?" His ghost said a little spooked "I told you not to fucking mind it." Jay said irritated "There's clearly something wrong, let me just-" "Fuck off already!" Jay said slamming spider's floor and breaking part of it "Let's just go."

Jay hopped in his ship and began flying to the watchtower "Jay?" His ghost began "About earlier...I don't know what's going on but, use that anger against Uldren." Jay nodded without looking at his ghost "One more thing, some people at the camp will think this is just some savage revenge, others will think that Uldren should become Cerberus's next chew toy, I don't know what your thinking but...remember that."

Jay lands in front of the watchtower...and in front of a scorn army...which petra bombs with her ship "Get in there! I'll get to you as fast as I can!" She told Jay over the comms, Jay reached the entrance to the watchtower "You enjoyed killing them?" He heard a somewhat familiar voice "You enjoyed putting them in dirt, where you belong?" It was the Fanatic, he summoned a battalion of scorn to kill Jay...and they failed

The Fanatic began pulling Jay towards him, Jay broke free from his grip and jumped on the Fanatic, he began stabbing the Fanatic's chest, he threw Jay against the wall "You come all this way to die now?" The voice crept into his mind again "What would your father do? I'll tell you. Stand. And. Fight!" Visions of the his father came to his mind, visions of him being taken away, one of the the other masked people he saw right through...it was Uldren

This fueled his rage, he stood back up, he ran over to the Fanatic and dug his spear into his leg, after he fell Jay took his spear and shoved into the Fanatic's neck, he began cutting along the Fanatic's neck all the around until his head came off, Jay dropped to his knee's "He is one of them." Jay looked at his spear, besides the blood on it he could see himself, but he imagined Uldren's face on it, he got back up and pressed onwards

Jay fought through multiple waves of taken until he reached the final room, he opened the door to not see Uldren but to see a giant taken monster with a servitor exterior "Well I do prefer chicken parm." Jay joked, (for the people that don't what the monster looks like...it looks like a meatball...although some people thinks it looks like an anus I don't know also I personally prefer chicken parm to spaghetti and meatballs)

Jay charged towards the beast, it opened it's mouth to roar so Jay saw this as the perfect opportunity, he dived into the creature's mouth, he started stabbing all of the beasts vital organs, as he reached the center of the creature he saw Uldren, Jay stabbed the beasts heart which made it explode, afterwards Jay found the ace of spades on the ground, he grabbed it and walked over to Uldren, he pointed it at Uldren and Uldren began laughing

"Congratulations, you have my undivided attention, now where's my sister?" "She's not here Uldren." Petra said as she just arrived "And if she was, this would be a whole lot easier." She said aiming her own gun at Uldren "Wait! Not like this." Jay's ghost stopped them "Look at him he's finished, even with all he's done we can't just-" Jay cut him off by shouting "You have no fucking idea of what he's done! He was there that day, he's with the cult of kosmos." Uldren looked up at him shocked "So you finally put the pieces together?"  
"Fine I'll admit it, I killed Cayde because Chrysis wanted to hurt you for betraying her." 

Jay kicked Uldren "She's dead." Uldren laughed "Such a strong, wise, naive child." "Everything I did, I did for my sister!" Uldren laughed again "Funny, the line between light and dark is so very thin...do you know which side your on?" Jay lowered the gun, after a moment of silence he raised ot back up "I'm not some kid that's full of rage and hate, I'm not with the light, the dark, the God's or the fucking cult, I have one thing to watch out for, my family." He knelt down to Uldren "I'll kill anything that tries to hurt them, light, dark, whatever. Every last cultist will die by my hand. Starting. With. You." The gun went off, he took out his spear and cut the letter J on Uldren's face

Back at the camp...

"Where is he?!" Jason shoved Drifter "Brother listen, if I knew I'd tell you!" "Like you told me he went after Uldren, Jayden Bouras is mentally unstable! After 6 years of torture his mind has been breaking down, pure darkness lies in his brain, why do you think I've been so uptight?!" Drifter just looked at him with a mortified face "Now please tell me, where is he?" Before Drifter could speak they heard a ship from outside, they ran out to see it was Jay

Every ran towards him with hundreds of questions, David however immediately scooped him up in his arms "Are you alright buddy?" He set Jay down, Jay handed him a duffle bag, afterwards he went towards the cabin to lie down, David opened the bag and was horrified, it was the barons heads along with Uldren's, all of their faces had the letter J engraved on them seeing this made some of the kid's vomit

David zipped the bag back up and went into the cabin after Jay along with Gwen, his door was shut, they opened it to see Jay asleep with his teddy bear and drooling on the pillow, Gwen snickered at his position, he was lying with his face on the pillow and his butt sticking up in the air, he removed his armor so he was just in a tshirt and his underwear, David covered him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room


	8. A sneek peak or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this lately I've been busy with stuff, I'll be updating this very soon tho so stay tuned, for now take a look at this sneak peek

The next morning...

Jay went straight to sleep after he got back to camp, he slept for the rest of the day and the entire night "Have you ever considered this was all your fault?" He was woken up by a different voice "One of your own dead because of your insatiable bloodlust." Jay shot up out of bed and grabbed his spear "Who are you?" He looked around the room, he saw a shadow in the corner "I'm the one that speaks the truth." David walked in and the shadow disappeared


	9. Come full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth may sometimes be hidden behind blood...

David immediately scooped Jay up "I was so worried, I thought you might be- I thought that...I'm glad your safe." He said pulling Jay into an embrace "I don't what I would've done if I'd lost you." Gwen came into the room and joined the hug, Jay stayed silent "You scared the shit out of us kid." He continued to be silent, David set Jay down "Thank you." David said giving him another hug "Hurry and put some clothes on and we'll have breakfast." Gwen told him, he looked down to see he was still in his underwear, he got dressed and was greeted by his ghost "Good morning." "I'm gonna do it." Jay finally spoke, his ghost looked confused

Later at breakfast all was well, there wasn't too much chaos, preston was still fanboying about saint 14, all the kid's were wearing/using the thing's Cayde had gotten for them, it was almost like nothing could go wrong...until someone that was all to familiar to Jay came over to his table "H-Hello there." His brother "I wanted to see if we could ta-" "No." Jay said coldly without bating an eye "A-Are you sure? I mean I-" He grabbed his "brother" by the neck "Fuck. Off." Before shoving him to the ground

The adult's quickly noticed this "What's the problem?" Jason asked the five of the kid's, Jay just scowled at his brother, Jason lifted him up off the floor, "Later." He whispered in the boy's ear, Jordan walked away, Jason sat down at the table, he handed Jay a small container, he opened it and took out the audio tape that sat on the top of other things, he pressed the play button "Hey there Jay, The Fallen Son, The good kid, *cough* my favorite nephew *cough*." It was Cayde "If your hearing this, you killed me, or maybe you avenged me I dont know-" "You killed him." Jay heard a voice

"If you killed me I could imagine it was the cult that made you do it as that Deimos thing, but I'd like to think that you avenged me, cause I know you are your father's son. If it was Uldren that killed me though...then I'm pissed, just thinking about that PEACOCK gives me a headache, anyways I wanted to leave some stuff for you to have when I'm gone." Jay felt something strange touch his shoulder "He's dead because of you." Tears started forming in his eyes "First thing, I know Gwen teases you for having animals or whatever on your undies so I made a solution."

Jay took out the next thing in the container "Official ace of spades underpants! So cool no one could ever pick on you, well maybe still gwen but you get the point." "You don't deserve this, you deserve death." The voice he heard kept saying and kept getting louder and louder "Second, I also know you love that cardigan, I loved watching you and Lucy play together, you two were the perfect little shit duo!" "You couldn't save her in time." Jay looked to his side to see someone or something, whatever it was it was made entirely of darkness and shadow

"I thought maybe a nice little ace pin would look good on it. Lastly, if you did avenge me then...you are now the proud owner of the ace of spades, keep it clean, Banshee can handle all the maintenance and what-not...take care kiddo, I'll always be watching you." The tape ended, the dark figure grabbed Jay's face "All of these good people dead, because you couldn't get to them in time or because of your unquenchable bloodlust, keep it up and that poor red head will be next." The dark thing dissapeared 

The day went on until it was finally time to go to sleep, it was cold and rainy that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully knowing their dear friend and family member had been avenged, everyone except Jay, he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling "You could prevent more deaths, if you just take one step forward." He shot up to see the dark figure smiling at the end of the bed, after a moment the dark figure dissapeared, Jay knew what he had to do, he got out of bed and put a pair of pants on and headed out the door, his ghost was right behind him "Uh, where are we going?" "I need to protect them." Jay said marching onwards 

It took his ghost a minute to process what was happening "Oh gods. Jay I know what your thinking, please don't do this." Jay kept going forward "Sooner or later you'll start breaking apart." David had woken up to use the bathroom, he took a peak in Jay's room to see if he was alright, he saw Jay wasn't there, his ghost scanned for traces of him and found that he left the cabin, David and his ghost began to follow his trail 

Once Jay and his ghost had gotten away from the camp they began getting louder "Jay fight back young man!" Jay stopped and turned around "I have fought for half of a fucking decade! I can't do this anymore, their dead because of me! My father, Lucy, Cayde, all of them! I need to protect who's left." He turned back to face the cliff, his ghost continued to bed and plead "Jay please don't do this I'll do anything!" Jay slowly turned back to face his ghost one more time, he dropped his spear on the ground "Don't let your next guardian be like me." He faced the cliff once more, David had finally caught up to him...but it was too late, he began falling "JAY!!" he screamed into the night

Jay fell...but he stopped falling, he was grabbed by Jason, Jason pulled him back up and pulled him into an embrace, David had tears running down his face as he hugged his son "Thank the God's."

The next morning...

Jay was sitting on his bed while the adult's in the other room argued "It must be the cult toying with his mind again." Zavala said "That's impossible we have had any cult activity here in a week." Jason said back, Jay got tired of listening to them "Shut up!" He shouted "We're speaking about what happened, so if you could please-" Zavala got cut off by Jay "This is my life, don't I get a say?" The adult's were silent for a moment until David spoke out "Of course you do, I'm sorry kiddo it's your life." "I'm so sick of people thinking they can just do what they want with my life, that I'm this or that." He said angry "Jay we didn't mean-" Jason began to say "Just shut up!" Jay shouted at him

"Everyday I've had to look at everyone in the eye and pretend I don't care, I had to forget what I've done to them, what I took away from them for years." The adults looked at each other "I think about Lucy and I hate myself." He continued with tears coming down his face "I've had to murder and steal, just so I could live, I've ruined people life's." "So end yours, just die, die, die!" More voices screamed in his head, he took out his spear "I can't pretend anymore." "What are you doing?!" Jason shouted "Jay don't!" David yelled

Jay dug his spear into the right side of his lower neck, he screamed as he started cutting in, the adult's tried stopping him but he pushed them away, after what seemed like an hour he dropped his spear and reached in to where he cut, he began pulling on something and screamed louder then the siren song "Wait stop!" The voices in his mind screamed "Your nothing without us! Deimos!" he pulled out some sort of chip and what looked like a black vein, his ghost quickly fixed him up, Jay fell to the ground very dizzy and he began coughing

"Their coming." David sat down next to him "What do you mean buddy?" Jay looked up at david "The cult." Jason turned to Zavala, Ikora and Drifter "Get everyone ready, I'll call Josh and Jacob, go!" The three ran out of the cabin "Their coming for me." Jay tried getting up but he fell back down "No, their coming for us." David told him "I think it's time we ended this little cult." The three of them nodded "I'll call Josh and Jacob, the other's are getting ready I suggest you both should as well, it's time to finish this war."


	10. Saying goodbye (no I'm not done with this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Quick note, sorry I haven't been posting I was busy finishing up school, i went out of town for a week, I came back sunday but I was busy with the new season for destiny lol, I'll be posting more often now since I don't anything else to do.) 
> 
> The cult is coming, but Jay has an even bigger threat to deal with...himself

Jay ran to his room to grab his weapons and armor, he put his armor on and headed outside, all of the kids, David, Gwen, Drifter, Josh, Jacob and Jay's crew were gathered at Preston's theater...thing, Jason stood on the stage pacing back and forth, once Jay came over Jason stopped and looked toward his family "We have conquered countless wars, but this system is still not ours! The cult of kosmos advances ready to slaughter every last one of us!" Some of kid's got scared after hearing that

Jason continued "We will not die under their rule, we do not serve the darkness! We will march forth on the battlefield and take this system for our own!" This filled everyone with courage "You fight for earth! You fight for humanity! You fight for the Bouras name!" Amongst Jason's yelling they heard marching, they turned to see hundreds perhaps thousands marching through the trees, Jason's summoned his arc sword "Charge!" 

The family charged toward the cult, all except Jay, he heard a blood curling scream which made him turn around, he looked around him but all he could see is darkness, he finally saw a body on the ground, he went to check it to find out who it was, it was Lucy, he stared for moment before she grabbed onto his leg "Why didn't you save me?" Jay pushed her off of him, he started to run back but be bumped into someone else, he looked up to see David with his throat slit "Was it worth it? Countless lives lost because you like the taste of blood?"

He ran past David but all he found was darkness "No, not you." He saw a figure made of the darkness come out of nowhere "Hello, Jay." The figure looked just like him except he had the cult of kosmos symbol on his neck, Jay began to back away "Deimos. You can't tell me what to do anymore." Jay flashed back to when he was in an orphanage, he heard children belittling him "No one's ever gonna come for you." "Who would want a freak for a kid?" 

Deimos appeared next to Jay but the kid's couldn't see him "All of this pointless ceaseless torment, you could end it." Jay looked down to see his spear in his hand "Just one slice of the blade." Jay felt the urge to stab the children, an unrelenting urge to tear them limb from limb, he felt his hand gravitate towards the children "No!" He resisted and dropped the spear, the children dissapeared and Deimos was shocked

Jay then found himself in a temple, he looked around to see bodies all over the floor and the walls stained with blood, he looked towards the statue of Asklepios that stood there, next to the statue was the two people he prayed he'd never see again...Daniel and Chrysis "Come my child, make your offering." Jay stepped forward and Chrysis handed him a knife, Deimos appeared again "You wouldn't want to make mother upset would you? You will surely be punished if you disobey her."

Jay's hands shook as he stood next to two heartless humans "Now my child." Jay had enough, he drove the knife through chrysis's stomach then turned around the buried the knife in Daniel's throat, he pulled the knife out as Daniel choked on his blood, Jay went back to Chrysis "You fucking snake!" Jay shouted at her as David did but Chrysis didn't laugh instead she was terrified "You are not my mother, my real father is alive somewhere and I won't rest until I find him! This is for my family, all of the other families you destroyed and for stealing 6 years of my life." Jay slit her throat,  
Deimos dissapeared again but this time irritated

Jay found himself in another that seemed all too familiar "What are you doing buddy?" He saw his father, he was back at his old house "The cult gone, the fallen, hive and cabal driven off earth, and I've got my favorite people in the world." His father said this as he pulled him into a hug "Alright it's time to come inside, dinners done." His father walked through the door, Deimos appeared again "This is what you want, the cult dead, your family, all you have to do is walk through." Jay took a few steps forward "Peace." He grabbed Deimos by the throat and threw him in the house and then slammed the door "My mind, I'm in charge."

Deimos banged on the glass "Jay don't leave me please!" Deimos cried and begged "Goodbye Deimos, thanks for all of the...wisdom." Jay smiled with a tear running down his face as he walked away from his old home, he heard a faint "I need you." The house dissapeared 

Jay felt like he had just woken up, he yawned and stretched his limbs...then a bullet flew by him, he was grabbed by Jason and pulled into cover "Jay you alright?!" Jason yelled as he peeked out to shoot back Jay sat next to him and pulled out his hand cannon "Better." Jason smiled at his grandson "Let's kill some assholes."


	11. Nothing's fair in love and war part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cult is here...

War has come to lake lilac, trees burned, the activities field desecrated, a family fighting, Jay was thrown right through the mess hall, he stood back up to see who had challenged him, it was Exekias The Legend, the strongest sage in the cult "Been a while hasn't it?" He said looking smug "I taught you how to fight child, I've watched your ferocity it's...inspiring." the two moved in a circle "Believe it or not I don't want to kill you...but I have to, so once more, with honor!" 

Meanwhile with Neil, Drifter, Dolph and Space Neil...

They were pinned down under heavy fire "Halt!" They heard someone shout, Drifter slighty peeked out, it was Polemon The Wise "Kid's stay put, I'll be right back." Drifter out from the cover "Alright, alright, alright, finally get to see the asshole that tried robbing my family bleed." "You people are selfish, you have all this money and do nothing with it!" Polemon exclaimed "Well we did help the people you stole from." Drifter said still with a smile, Polemon charged at Drifter but he dodged it, he tried to stab him but he countered it with a punch, Polemon ran over and grabbed Dolph and held him at gunpoint 

"Drop your weapon's!" Polemon demanded, Drifter immediately did so "Leave this kid's alone, this is between me and you." While Polemon was distracted Neil summoned a dawnblade and stuck it right through his leg, he dropped Dolph, Space Neil hit him across the face with a Hammer of Sol, Dolph grabbed him and began shooting electricity through his body with stormtrance, Drifter forced his ghost out of hiding and shot it, Polemon fell to the ground barely breathing, he was silenced with a gunshot from Drifter, his followers charged towards them but they were killed by Max's fists of havoc "Finally doing something fun!" Max shouted as he ran by

Meanwhile with Harrison, Nerris, Gwen and Nurf...

They were dealing with the guards at the theater, Gwen was thrown back by someone, it was The Hydra (no not the mythical creature) "I've always loved the theater!" He said with a smile "The theater is even better with blood and drama!" He aimed his gun at Nerris but Harrison jumped in front of it hitting him in the stomach, The Hydra summoned an arc staff but was stopped by Nurf's ward of dawn "Harrison!" Nerris set her gun down to check on him, she saw him getting ready to summon a dawnblade and winked at her, she nodded back, the ward of dawn ended, Harrison summoned his dawnblade and attacked the Hydra 

The Hydra managed to hit him where he was shot, but Harrison fought through and he pushed the Hydra away from the theater "Nerris now!" Nerris cast her nova bomb which went after The Hyrda "Oh shi-" the nova bomb hit and killed him, all that remained was his ghost which Gwen shot after getting back up "Well shit, you both make a good team!" The magician duo laughed for a few brief seconds...then had a quick kiss ( ;) ) they both blushed after realizing what they had done, Gwen just had the smuggest (if that's a word) look on her face

Meanwhile with Jay...

Jay and Exekias were sweating and breathing heavily, they both were covered in cuts and bruises "Just like *heavy breathing* old times right?" Jay asked him "You have gotten stronger, like your father, we were friends before this cult started, I remember he told me if he had a child...he would train them to be like him." They both sat down "So that's why you were so hard on me." Exekias nodded "You might be with them but...you gave me a good education." "It's what your father would have wanted, he would also want me to die with honor, once more boy." They both stood back up

They continued fighting, after another long while Jay finally got a good hit on Exekias, the man fell to the ground, Jay stood over him but he didn't feel triumphant "Boy, come closer." Jay did so "Remember what I taught you." Exekias tried to stab Jay in his stomach but Jay stopped it, Exekias let out a laugh "Good, good." He let his hand fall to the ground "I have one request." Jay nodded, Exekias handed him his ghost, it was already dead "Keep it as something to remember me by." He took his helmet off so Jay could see his face, though covered in some blood the man smiled and said "I'm proud of you boy." 

His smile slowly faded and he was gone, Jay let a few tears run down his face, he got down on one knee "Earth, mother of all, I greet you."

Meanwhile with Preston, David, and Jordan...

More guards marched towards them "Halt!" They were stopped by Iokaste the Seer "Finally, some pure breds of the bloodline...except for that nerdy kid next to you." "Hey!" Preston and Jordan shouted at the same time, Iokaste face palmed before charging at David with her staff, he grabbed it and pushed her back, she charged again and David stopped her again "You waste your time with all of these children, let's just wipe them out and keep the pure breds." David sweep kicked her "Not a chance." She got back up but also used her staff to hit david in the balls, the boys winced from watching it

Jordan summoned a sentinel shield while Preston summoned spectral blades, they both charged at her, they managed to overpower her, Jordan knocked her down while Preston stole her staff while he was invisible, as she tried getting up Jordan hit her in the jaw and even broke it while Preston (literally) stabbed her in the back several times, she died and when her ghost came out to revive her Jordan smashed it his his shield, the guard's scattered as David got back up "Yeah, and don't come back!" The two boys rolled their eye's, the three of them heard a scream

To be continued..


	12. Nothing's fair in love and war part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the cult marches forward wielding a weapon of a god that only Jason can counter, the camp is in desperate need of reinforcements...and that's just what they get

Erid and Nikki were pinned down by many cultists including one of the leaders Kleon "This is so uncool!" Erid exclaimed "You could have joined our ranks, it would have been easy!" Kleon shouted as he marched toward them, he grabbed Nikki from the cover, she let out a loud scream "Jason! Show yourself, or another one of your blood shall die!" Kleon heard thuds from behind him "Hey there!" Klelon turned around and what he saw horrified him, it was Fang along with hundreds of other men that had a bloody J on there armor "Poor Kleon, always curious about the other side but never brave enough to go there, I've got good news, I've got you a guided tour!" 

From another direction came Bolt with even more men also having a bloody J on their armor "You still don't seem to get it dear boy, your the disease, and we're the cure!" Kleon dropped his weapon in terror, Nikki kicked him in the stomach to get away from him "Boys!" Everyone looked over to Jay who came from the mess hall, he raised his spear "Tear them apart!" All of his men charged towards Kleon, they all ripped him apart like a turkey on thanksgiving (am I funny yet or? No? Ok...) 

everyone met together at the flagpole which managed to survive the carnage "Five are down, there is still three more." Jason explained, Bolt and Fang joined them "We've got our boys ripping the grunts to pieces, so we can deal with the big dogs." Fang said with his terrifying smile, Bruce and Gideon joined them as well "We've got all the parameters covered boss, except for the-" Bruce was cut off by a ship landing in front of them, out came the last two sages, Nyx the shadow and Pausanias the traitor king, another individual came out behind them, it was their leader...the Ghost of Kosmos

"You." Jason started marching towards her "It's you, the architect of our suffering, your the reason my son is missing, your the reason our family has been fractured, but WE, will be the cause of your death." Jason wielded his arc sword, the Ghost let out a small chuckle "Foolish god." The Ghost had a voice modifier so no one can tell who they are "You have had your head in the clouds, while you fools have been licking your wounds I was busy searching for this." She revealed Justin's hammer, everyone was shocked "How did you find that?! I'll kill you!" 

She slammed the hammer down and knocked Jason back, everyone else attacked the two sages, Jay's men were still busy dealing with the soldiers, Jay charged towards the Ghost, she slammed the hammer down and threw Jay back into the flagpole "You've always been weak boy, someone you love gets harmed and you panic, just like your pater." Jay slowly rose back up "Don't speak of my father malaka!" Jay continued on but he was knocked back again through the mess hall this time past Exekias's body "There is weakness in pride." Voices clawed at Jay's mind "Only failure in peace, only death." Jay tried to stand up but the voices kept him down so he would listen "An ancient power resides within you, you are a harbinger of the dark, you have fallen from the graces of the gods, of the traveller, you are the Fallen Son." Jay felt a surge of energy within him, his broken spear was restored, except the other half felt different, it surged with a mysterious but incredible power, it felt cold Jay walked out of the mess hall wielding his new spear "You still believe that you can win? You of all people I did not expect to live in a fantasy." She brought the hammer down to Jay...but he blocked it with his spear, the Ghost was shocked, Jay swung his spear at her, she barely countered it, he swung again and again and again, he finally knocked her off her balance, he stabbes her in the arm, knocking the hammer out of her hands, he grabbed the hammer and shot a burst of solar energy into the sky "Enough!" Everyone looker over, they saw the Ghost defeated, Jay wielding not only his new spear but his father's hammer as well The remaining cultists slowly dropped their weapons and got on their knees "We...we won." Jason said in disbelief, he heard a yelp from behind him, it was from Neil and Max whom Drifter had picked up and started prancing around with "We did it! We fucking did it haha! Fuck you fate! I may be a shady but sexy son of a bitch, but I'm a shady and sexy son of a bitch who fucking won and helped kill the Cult of Kosmos haha!" Jason rolled his eyes, David rushed over to Jay and held him in an embrace "You did it buddy, you really did it." Jay felt his spear change, it was broken again, the mysterious power can still be felt through it, he dropped it on the ground "It's not over yet." Jay walked over to thr Ghost of Kosmos "Listen please, Deimos, we can-" before she could finish Jay punched her across the face "My name, is Jay Bouras!" He grabbed her by the throat "You stole my father from me, my life, you misdirected my anger, you cost me any chance of bringing him back!" Tears started forming in his eyes "Your father, jus-" Jay brought his fist down upon her, again, and again and again and again and again and again Her mask was destroyed "Stop!" Jason shouted after he saw who it was, Jay got off of her "Aspasia?" Jason asked stunned "Jason *coughes up blood* please, listen to me, I was just following the cult's ideas, I would never kill you, or any of you, we're family no?" Jason thought back thousands of years ago, back in Athens, after the peloponnesian war "We survived, together." Aspasia held Jason's hand "We did, now my children can be raised...in peace." They were looking over athens, "Our family must stay united, never divided." Jason looked to Jay "If there's one thing I learned as that...animal, is that the Ghost of Kosmos is a liar." Jay's men came over "Holy shit boss, ya did it! Now are we butchering this bitch or what?" Bruce asked getting his knives ready, one side was arguing that she should be killed the other side was arguing that she should be imprisoned "Everyone enough!" Jason shouted "If we can't decide what should be done then, maybe Jay should decide." Jay was surprised "Yeah, this really was his journey." Neil agreed Everyone looked to Jay, Jay paced back and forth for a moment, he held his father's hammer, he stopped pacing and stared at it for a moment "My little cub, you are so loved." He heard a voice from the hammer "My little cub, I am so proud of you, this is your decision, whatever you believe is right." Jay thought for another moment, he handed Jason the hammer, he was speechless "The cult is dead, that's what I wanted, I know the feeling of betrayal, it's your choice." Jay walked over to David and hugged him David picked him up and held him, Jason looked at his son's hammer for a moment, he walked over to Aspasia "You tried to fuck with my family, you failed!" He brought the hammer down upon her "Tried to turn Jay against his own!" He brought it down again "Tried to kill my own flesh and blood!" Aspasia coughed up more blood "Tried?" Jason slammed the hammer down on her skull several more times, she was dead, the Cult of Kosmos is dead


	13. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, the cult is gone, deimos banished, calm, everything is calm...right?

1 week later after repairing the camp...

Everyone stood at the entrance of the camp, taking a gander at what once was just smoldering ash, the cult ruined it all but...here it is, back to normal, after just one week, it felt like years, but here it stands, the air was fresh and fragrant, the woodscouts remained at their camp, and the biggest threat to the bouras family...dead

"Now what?" Jay says breaking the silence, Jason took off his hat "I'm not sure, we're...safe." he looks towards the kids "This is the first time in half a decade where I'm not scared that the cult will come and try to tear us apart, their dead." He kneels down "It's all thank to you kids, your light shined bright on our darkest day, your all heroes, no...your legend."

The kid's looked at each smiling from ear to ear even max whose armor was still drenched with blood "I think you all deserve to be rewarded but, I'm not sure how." Jay coughs "Pizza." Max coughs "double dessert for the rest of summer." Neil coughs "Working cable and plumbing." Nikki coughs "No more lame activities." Jason let's out a laugh "Your all a bunch of little shits, and that's why I love you so."

Later that night...

Jason ordered pizza for everyone, Drifter was preparing his famous "vex milk ice cream" in the back, Gwen called some plumbers and cable people and David, Saint and Jay's men tended to the children, Bolt and Fang were drunkenly singing together side by side while Dag and Bruce were telling stories to some of the kid's "Did I ever tell you lot about the one time I faced fifty hive knights armed with nothing but a finger nail?" Bruce asked not being able to remember 

"How exactly did you find these people kiddo?" David asked Jay whom was sitting on his shoulder "That is a long, long...long story." Saint yelled out "Who would like to have an arm wrestling match?" Jay immediately jumped off David's shoulder and ran over to Saint "Challenge accepted!" They both sat down and prepared themselves "Oh no! I have been challenged by the bear boy! Whatever shall I do?" Saint teased but Jay just smirked, they could hear Bruce and Gwen shouting "Kick his ass!" 

Nikki came up along side Saint "Uh oh, Saint's been challenged by someone who wears teddy bear undies hahahahaha!" Jay smirked more, the arm wrestling began, it was close, however Jay came out victorious, they cheered for him "What was that about bear undies nikki?!" Jay shouts jumping onto the table, Jason called out "Kid's, the pizza's here!" The kid's cheer

After eating they returned to the festivities, Fang has passed out while Bolt looks for a singing partner "Would you *drunk burps* like to sing with me pretty lady?" He asks gwen, Gwen just stares at him "Oh would you look at that Max is trying burn the camp down better go stop him." She lies trying to get out of that conversation, there's a knock at the door, she goes to answer it

"Can I help y-" she opens the door to find...someone? The stranger wore a dark purple cloak and a strange mask, they began to walk inside but she stopped him "I'm sorry but who are you?" The stranger looked her in the eyes "Step aside Gwendolyn." Jason saw what was happening so he came over "What's going on here?" The stranger slipped by them both "Hey!" Jason yelled going after them, the stranger just slowly walked through the mess hall gazeing at everyone, everyone looked at them confused 

They fixed their gaze upon Jay "You see it." Jay raised an eyebrow "You understand the power, it's cold embrace." Jay backed away from them as they walked towards him "I mean you no harm, I came to congratulate you." Jay ran over to David, the stranger stopped in front of David, he grabbed David "Please, please don't lose him, my father lost me, and I have to live with that now!" They yelled Jason pulled them off of him "I apologize, I just wanted to warn you, please heed my words, I'm not your enemy, I may not be your friend, I am your..."

A part of their mask is removed revealing only their mouth "Salvation." Their voice was male, the stranger looked towards Jay and then vanished, everyone turned to Jay, a sudden pain and wave of visions washed over him "Ah! The facility, Braytech, the ascendant plane, brothers dying!" After a moment it subsided, Jay blinked "Sorry for yelling, uh what just happened?" He asked not knowing what just came over him

After the festivities and the strange encounter everyone went to bed, as Jay was getting in bed he was asked "Do you know who that was?" Jay shook his head, David sat down beside him "Besides all that, it's over buddy, the cult is gone and now we have the rest of summer, heh, and tomorrow is the first day of August." Jay's eyes widened, David gave him a kiss on the forehead "Tomorrow is a new adventure, I love you kiddo." David said about to turn off the light "Love you too dad." He turned the light off

Heh heh, "turned the light off" I'm sorry it's just funny you know? The light only burns so long, the darkness will always linger but...what if something there's beyond the light and the darkness? The path is set now...stay tuned


End file.
